A. Field of the Invention.
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a bottle cap, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a multi-function carrying handle and suspender either for engaging a cap and a shoulder of a bottle simultaneously in such a manner so as to better distribute carrying load so as to avoid puncturing the shoulder of the bottle when being carried or for facilitating turning the cap of the bottle or for suspending a suspendable article.
B. Description of the Prior Art.
Numerous innovations for bottle cap/bottle/cap accessories, and roof tiles and asphalt have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a multi-function carrying handle and suspender either for engaging a cap and a shoulder of a bottle simultaneously in such a manner so as to better distribute carrying load so as to avoid puncturing the shoulder of the bottle when being carried or for facilitating turning the cap of the bottle or for suspending a suspendable article.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 822,567 to Williams.
U.S. Pat. No. 822,567 issued to Williams on Jun. 5, 1906 teaches a bottle or jar closure including a cap having yielding sides, a split ring encircling the sides, and a lever having a cylindrical head to which the ends of the ring are connected.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 1,339,033 to Martin
U.S. Pat. No. 1,339,033 issued to Martin on May 4, 1920 teaches a roofing structure including a plurality of tiles arranged in courses. Each tile is provided near one edge thereof with a groove that increases in width downwardly, and at its opposite edges thereof, with an upwardly bulging flange projecting laterally beyond the same. The flange has a depending rib spaced from the edges thereof. The rib increases in width downwardly. The rib of one tile is adapted for insertion within the groove of an adjacent tile. Plastic material within the groove anchors the rib therein. Each tile is provided at is upper end with a transverse recess having its top open. The top is covered by the lower end of the adjacent tile in the upper course. Plastic material within the transverse recess binds the tiles together. Each tile is further provided centrally thereof upon its lower surface with a groove to receive the flange whereby the tiles in the different courses are arranged to break joint.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,787 to Budan.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,787 issued to Budan on Jan. 20, 1948 in U.S. class 215 and subclass 38 teaches a cap including a central area surrounded by a circular seat portion, a circular flange extending downwardly from the outer edge of the seat portion, and two diametrically opposite spring ears. Each spring ear has side edges. The ears extend downwardly from the flange. At least of the ears has in one of its sides edges an arcuate recess that produces a hook with a point suited to hooking onto the finger-hold flap of a conventional milk bottle cap. The point is directed toward the aforesaid circular flange. The ear has also a central downwardly directed point portion to indent or puncture a conventional milk bottle cap. The latter portion affords an anchored fulcrum point for use in prying off the conventional cap when the aforesaid hook is applied under the finger-hold flap thereof. The ear which carries the downwardly directed point portion is widened superjacent to the downwardly directed point portion thus affording stop shoulders that prevent more than a slight penetration of the cap by the latter point portion when used as a fulcrum as aforesaid.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,906 to Von Hagel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,906 issued to Von Hagel on Dec. 11, 1979 in U.S. class 215 and subclass 252 teaches a milk bottle having an antitamper cap having a plug adapted to fit into the mouth of the bottle. The neck of the bottle is tapered toward the mouth and the cap has apparatus for restraining the top of the neck to keep the mouth in good sealing contact with the plug when the cap is screwed on.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,516 to Perne et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,516 issued to Perne et al. on Dec. 15, 1981 in U.S. class 215 and subclass 252 teaches a cap provided with a guarantee strip for stoppering receptacles with a threaded neck. The guarantee strip is formed by at least two separate elements connected to the base of the skirt of the cap by two bosses, of which one, is located ahead of the other as the cap is screwed on and is more resistant than the other The one boss is severed when the cap is unscrewed.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,415 to Schulz et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,415 issued to Schulz et al. on Apr. 2, 1991 in U.S. class 425 and subclass 297 teaches production of concrete roof tiles in an extrusion process, in which a continuous layer of fresh concrete is deposited on pallets supplied in a continuous row to a depositing apparatus and is subsequently compacted by way of a shaping roller and slipper and, if appropriate, profiled, and then the compacted layer of fresh concrete is cut at a cutting station into roof-tile moldings of equal length with a rear edge and a front edge, and the front edge is trimmed. To increase the weathering resistance and the strength of the front edge of the concrete roof tiles produced in this way, and to reduce the efflorescence that occurs in this region, a rounding or bevel starting from the lower cut edge adjacent to the pallet and extending up to the top side of the roof-tile moldings is produced, preferably in steps, on the front edge as a result of a compacting of material. The apparatus provided for this purpose has, as a trimming tool, an indentation tool that matches the profile of the layer of fresh concrete and which, during its movement penetrating into the layer of fresh concrete, compacts the front edge portion produced in the preceding work cycle over the entire cross-section of the latter.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,541 to Chen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,541 issued to Chen on Feb. 1, 1994 in U.S. class 215 and subclass 229 teaches a cap locking device for a water bottle, which includes a bottle cap threadably closing an inner bottle, and a push button and a nipple pusher. The bottle cap is shaped like a shell head having a diametric opening. A tubular post in the opening for a nipple fixed on top of a drinking tube extends vertically in the inner bottle to fit therein, and a push button is pivotally fitted in one side portion of the opening and the liftable nipple pusher is pivotally fitted in another side portion of the opening. The liftable nipple pusher is pushed down to close the opening or raised up to open the opening by pushing the push button for the nipple exposed for sucking the content of the inner bottle contained in an outer bottle.
(8) U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,858 to Hollander.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,858 issued to Hollander on Apr. 12, 1994 in U.S. class 224 and subclass 148.2 teaches a recreational water bottle system including a primary vessel for holding liquids, a watertight cap having a bottle tube extending therethrough into the primary vessel, a drinking tube for delivering liquids to a user, and an oversleeve adapter disposed between the bottle tube and the drinking tube for passing liquids and for selectively holding the bottle tube and the drinking tube in structural alignment. The system is adapted to be selectively mounted onto the frame of a bicycle or onto the body of an athlete, or used as a hand held sport bottle.
(9) U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,900 to Maguire et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,900 issued to Maguire et al. on Apr. 26, 1994 in U.S. class 215 and subclass 245 teaches a bottle cap device formed so as to have a positive sealing arrangement for use with bottles that store gaseous fluid, such as soda water and like beverages. The bottle cap device includes a threaded cap body and a hinged cover or lid that is formed having a sealing annular structure that compresses an annular gasket against the mouth of the bottle by a depending convex wall that engages a gasket mounted when the cover is locked in a close sealed position and a pressure release latch for limiting the movement of the hinged cover after it is unlocked from the cap body to relieve pressure within the bottle.
(10) U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,954 to Garcia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,954 issued to Garcia on Oct. 14, 1997 in U.S. class 52 and subclass 518 teaches a tile obtained from recycling worn rubber tires of automobiles. The tire is chopped into lengths of about 10″ to 16″ and then about 4″ is lopped off the two side rim parts. The outer surface of the remaining central rolling tread part is run down to make it smooth and even, and the tile is heated to between 210° and 300° F. for about one-half hour to straighten the longitudinal curvature. The cross curvature is maintained for a colonial type tile aspect.
(11) U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,838 to Zickell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,838 issued to Zickell on Sep. 19, 2000 in U.S. class 427 and subclass 186 teaches a recycled asphalt roofing material for use on sloped roofs, which provides the required elevated melt point without using methods of oxidizing the asphalt prior to incorporation into the roofing material. The recycled asphalt roofing material is made up of approximately 30% flux asphalt and approximately 70% reclaimed asphalt roofing material. The fibrous backing in the reclaimed material modifies the asphalt in such a way as to provide the required elevated melt point. The manufacturing process for recycled fiberglass mat-based roll and shingle roofing, in its preferred embodiment, consists of impregnating a roofing material backbone, such as a fiberglass or polyester mat, with recycled asphalt material to form inner and outer layers of recycled material, and then applying optional second inner and outer layers of standard asphalt coating to the inner and outer layers of the recycled material. The second coating encapsulates and seals the recycled material.
(12) U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,503 to Zickell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,503 issued to Zickell on May 8, 2001 in U.S. class 428 and subclass 489 teaches a recycled asphalt roofing material for use on sloped roofs, which provides the required elevated melt point without using methods of oxidizing the asphalt prior to incorporation into the roofing material. The recycled asphalt roofing material is made up of approximately 30% flux asphalt and approximately 70% reclaimed asphalt roofing material. The fibrous backing in the reclaimed material modifies the asphalt in such a way as to provide the required elevated melt point. The manufacturing process for recycled fiberglass mat-based roll and shingle roofing, in its preferred embodiment, consists of impregnating a roofing material backbone, such as a fiberglass or polyester mat, with recycled asphalt material to form inner and outer layers of recycled material, and then applying optional second inner and outer layers of standard asphalt coating to the inner and outer layers of the recycled material. The second coating encapsulates and seals the recycled material.
(13) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2001/0022055 to Zhang.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2001/0022055 published to Zhang on Sep. 20, 2001 in U.S. class 52 and subclass 309.1 teaches a shaped plastic roof tile, preferably, one shaped like a slate tile. The tile is constructed of the combination of a thermoplastic, preferably, one or more polyolefin polymers, and a chlorine-containing polymer in an amount to provide a final chlorine content to the tile of between 1% and 65% by weight. The polyolefin polymer is, preferably, a combination of polyethylene and polypropylene derived from recycled material. The chlorine-containing polymer is one or more polymers selected from the group consisting of polyvinyl chloride (PVC), chlorinated polyvinyl chloride (CPVC), polyvinylidene dichloride (PVDC), chlorinated polyolefin, acrylate modified PVC, neoprene rubber, copolymers of vinyl chloride with ethylene, propylene, vinyl acetate, vinyl dichloride, and butadiene, copolymers of vinylidene chloride with butyl acrylate and nitrite, and polymer blends of PVC with acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS), acrylic-styrene-acrylonitrile (ASA), nitrite rubber, and polyvinyl acetate (EVA). Preferably, the chlorine-containing polymer is recycled neoprene rubber.
(14) U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,235 to Cizek.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,235 issued to Cizek on Mar. 5, 2002 in U.S. class 248 and subclass 692 teaches a combination bottle hook and bottle cap wrench device for suspending a plastic beverage bottle from a nearby structure and for providing a wrench mechanism for aiding the user to loosen the bottle cap of the beverage bottle. The device includes an L-shaped piece of plastic material having first and second legs extending at substantially right angles relative to one another. One leg has an open-ended C-shaped head portion for clamping around the neck of the beverage bottle. The other leg forms a retaining member for placement behind a portion of the structure on which it is desired to hook the beverage bottle. The inner surface of the C-shaped head portion is serrated or notched for purposes of gripping the bottle cap when it is desired to loosen the bottle cap.
(15) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0066758 to Fadal et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0066758 published to Fadal et al. on Jun. 6, 2002 in U.S. class 224 and subclass 148.7 teaches a cap or closure including an integrated clip in the cap. The cap is designed to fit on standard bottle constructions. The clip may be either an integrated feature of a reconfigured cap or may be an add-on adapted to be secured to an existing cap. Alternatively, the integrated clip is part of the cap mold or an add-on clip is frictionally mounted, sonic-welded, or otherwise glued or secured to an existing cap design. The bottle container is not altered and may be manufactured, filled, labeled, and process using existing equipment. The cap is then secured to the bottle with the integral clip, or the clip can be added as a downstream step after the bottle is closed and sealed.
(16) U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,366 to Meyer et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,366 issued to Meyer et al. on Mar. 16, 2004 in U.S. class 428 and subclass 156 teaches a curved roofing tile that is formed of strong materials so that it may be fabricated in an extra-width configuration. Strengthening ridges and connector ridges are compression molded so the roofing tile forms a one-piece unit. To help the ecology, recycled materials, such as rubbers and plastics, are combined.
(17) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0050815 to Blanchester.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0050815 published to Blanchester on Mar. 18, 2004 in U.S. class 215 and subclass 399 teaches a carrying device for attaching to a bottle, around a bottle neck. The carrying device has a ring segment that is received by the neck below the bottle cap and a hook segment attached to the ring segment. The ring segment is shaped as a substantially thin planar disc, and the hook segment is planar and thin. The hook segment and the ring segment extend in a common plane and are foldable along an axis line between the hook segment and the ring segment. The axis line is perpendicularly to a connection line between centers of the openings of the hook segment and the ring segment. The planar ring segment and hook segment can be folded toward each other and be secured around bottle neck by a cap. In use, the carrying device is unfolded and has the hook segment available for attachment.
(18) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0198917 to Hokkirigawa et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0198917 published to Hokkirigawa et al. on Sep. 15, 2005 in U.S. class 52 and subclass 173.1 teaches a tile made of a fire-resistant ceramic, which is obtained by mixing and kneading defatted bran obtained from rice bran and a thermosetting resin, primarily baking the resulting mixture in an inert gas at 700° C. to 1000° C., crushing the resulting product into carbonized powder, mixing and kneading the carbonized powder with a ceramic powder, a solvent and, optionally, a binder to provide a plasticized mixture (ceramic-solvent mixture), pressure-forming the mixture at a compression pressure of 10 MPa to 100 MPa, and heat-treating the resulting compact again in an atmosphere of an inert gas at 500 to 1400° C.
(19) U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,882 to Porat.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,882 issued to Porat on Jun. 20, 2006 in U.S. class 52 and subclass 12 teaches a roofing tile configured to allow liquid, such as rain, to flow through the roofing tile. The roofing tile allows the design of a roof with hidden gutters.
(20) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0266406 to Faust et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0266406 published to Faust et al. on Nov. 30, 2006 in U.S. class 136 and subclass 244 teaches an integrated solar-voltaic roof tile that is durable, consistent in color with common roofing materials, and allows for installation of a roof system that produces cost-effective electricity from solar power. The design includes an elastomeric or polymeric substrate roof tile material, an integrated solar-voltaic cell that is molded into the roof tile and appears as an integral part of the roof tile material, a protective covering material composed of coated glass or a clear polymeric material, and electrical leads and plates built into the substrate material that connect to the solar-voltaic cell, and when roof tiles are installed in a traditional fashion, the current from each solar voltaic cell flows through the roof system to a common electricity collector point from which it is flows to a induction system that coverts direct current into alternating current and from which the current flows to the house electrical system or the public electricity grid.
(21) U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,592 to Kim. U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,592 issued to Kim on Oct. 27, 2009 in U.S. class 239 and subclass 377 teaches an apparatus for accessorizing water and beverage bottles, which includes a water mister, a portable humidifier, a vitamin or nutritional supplement dispenser, and other useful accessories.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for bottle cap/bottle/cap accessories, and roof tiles and asphalt have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a multi-function carrying handle and suspender either for engaging a cap and a shoulder of a bottle simultaneously in such a manner so as to better distribute carrying load so as to avoid puncturing the shoulder of the bottle when being carried or for facilitating turning the cap of the bottle or for suspending a suspendable article.